Ridiculous
by D Wilde
Summary: It was ridiculous. Why did it have to be Rachel Berry? One shot.


This was ridiculous. Not Harry Potter like _Ridiculous_ that makes your fears go away. It was Rachel Berry like ridiculous that made her fume with anger to herself. Why would something like that happen to her? Has she not been through enough already? If it happened at least 6 months ago, she could easily explain it by pregnancy hormones. But no, it had to happen now. Who would have thought that Rachel Berry would be the best nap partner there is?

First time it happened, she blamed it on Mr. Schuester. After all, it was his decision to go to that stupid two-hour-away field trip with Glee. She was a little late, so by the time she got to the bus there were only Rachel and Finn who didn't sit with somebody. They broke up a week ago or so but everyone in Glee was betting their money on when the co-captains will get back together. Quinn gave them 10 days and she fully expected her $35 to come back to her with some profit. But. Right now she had another problem. She didn't want to sit next to Finn who just had his extra-onion, extra-mustard sub. Not that she wanted to sit next to Rachel that much either. But they say you have to choose the lesser of two evils so she sat next to Berry.

"Good morning, Quinn. How are you doing? Are you excited about the trip? I am so excited! I made myself go to bed at 8 last night and woke up at 5. Do you know how maintaining the everyday regimen is extremely important for a teenager's health, both mental and physical? That is why I start off my morning with an hour on my elliptical, a contrast shower, and a protein smoothie. The only time I broke that habit since I was 12 was when me and my parents went to New York and we were on a plane and the flight attendant wouldn't allow me to …"

"Berry. Be quiet. I do _not_ want to hear another word from you until the end of this horrendous day. Nod if you understand."

Rachel nodded, her big brown eyes widened at the close to impossible task of not talking. Finally, she just sighed heavily, pouted her lips, and turned to the window. And that's when it started.

Quinn was having the best dream of her life. She couldn't remember what it was but she was sure it was wonderfully magical. It smelled like honey and almonds. It was soft and warm. Then it stopped because she felt something poking at her shoulder. Quinn opened her eyes to find herself cuddled into Rachel Berry. She jumped a little on her seat glaring at the petite brunette. The blonde couldn't believe she was enjoying her nap so much when it was sort of provided by the drama queen of McKinley High.

"Not a word, Berry, or I _will_ rip out your vocal chords."

Berry was scared and Quinn was satisfied. She spent the rest of the day amazingly great given that one particular diva did not talk to her at all. That's how it worked the best.

Second time it happened, she blamed it on Puck. She blamed a lot of things on Puck: getting her drunk and vulnerable and eventually knocked up or getting her drunk sleepy and in the bed with Rachel Berry. The only thing she remembered from the Glee's sudden get together was that after her 16th tequila shot Puck and Mercedes took her keys and put her in the bed in a guest room. Next thing she remembered was the smell of honey and almonds, incredible softness, and very pleasant warmth. She rubbed her nose on that softness breathing in the sweet aroma and smiling a little. She just had the best dreams in her life and that added by the realization that she did not have any hangover made her the happiest girl in the world. Then she felt her softness moving and breathing. Quinn opened her eyes and saw the brown eyes of Rachel Berry.

"… Oh my god. I will kill Puck."

"Good morning, Quinn. May I say it is not a nice thing to threaten someone's life especially after they took care of you and were really good friends to you."

"Berry, you may not say that. Actually, you may not say anything at all. Remember our deal? Vocal chords out or silence."

With that, the blonde ex-cheerleader stood up and exited the room. She saw her keys on the coffee table with a sticky note next to it. It _said, "Your alternatives were to either sleep on couch with Finn (and he just had thrown up) or share a bed with Brittany and Santana (at least they wouldn't have gotten you pregnant but still). Kurt"_ Sighing and taking her keys she left the house.

Next time it happened she blamed Sue Sylvester. After Quinn re-joined the Cheerios Sue has been on her case. Five hours of heavy training every day and excruciating pain in her entire body were all she got in exchange for a possibility of a scholarship. Quinn trained so much that it was hard to fall asleep. And even when she did manage to do that she woke up sore and not rested. That's why she banged on the Berry's household door that Friday afternoon. When Rachel opened the door, Quinn grabbed her hand and dragged her to her car.

"Quinn? Are you insane? Are you going to murder me? I inform you that not only it is completely unnecessary and unfair to the society but it is also very stupid. A lot of people saw us and my parents will go to police if I won't be present for the dinner."

"Shut it, Berry. And call your parents to say that you're having a sleepover."

If Quinn weren't sleep deprived she'd be wondering why Rachel just took her phone and talked to her parents as if it was in her intentions from the very beginning. The brunette still looked slightly scared and maybe just a little pissed but, overall, she seemed to just surrender to her fate whatever it may be.

Quinn parked her car in the garage and waited for Rachel to exit the car, grabbed her hand again and led her upstairs to her bedroom. She pointed at the bed for Rachel to sit. The brunette obliged although her pouty lips and raised eyebrows suggested that she was not too happy about the situation. Quinn quickly threw off her hoodie, sat on the bed under the covers, pulled Rachel closer to her and laid down.

"Ummm… Quinn? Are you alright? You don't seem alright. Do you want me to take you to the hospital maybe?"

"Berry. Just sleep. Please, Rachel."

Quinn was so tired that she actually used the brunette's first name. She knew Rachel would pay attention to it and hoped that the girl would understand and just let it go. Since Rachel Berry was not the one to disappoint, the room got silent and both girls closed their eyes.

That was one of the best night sleeps Quinn ever had. She slept in and was full of energy. Light bulb of happiness in her stomach was an added bonus. Waking up was never so sweet. Honey and almonds, soft and tender skin of Rachel's cheek on her shoulder, ticklish feeling that the dark hair on her face was giving her – it all was beyond perfect. It was also scaring her shitless.

Quinn got up and went to the bathroom to take shower. By the time she got out of it Rachel was gone. The cheerleader felt relieved because she was never good at talking and explaining herself especially when she didn't have any explanation.

That became their routine. Quinn would stop by Rachel's house on Friday nights, they would go to Quinn's house and cuddle and sleep. Until the midterms came, that is. Then, just one night a week wasn't enough anymore. So they started doing it on Wednesdays, too. Rachel always woke up first and never stayed for breakfast. They never said anything except for hellos and goodbyes. They would be their normal selves at school, paying minimal attention to each other and interacting only in Glee. It went on for two months. Then, one Saturday morning Quinn woke up earlier then Rachel.

She was laying in her bed face to face with Rachel their foreheads touching. Quinn's arms were placed around brunette's waist, her fingers interlaced on the small of Rachel's back. The diva looked very peaceful, her tanned skin a little flustered on her cheeks due to the warmth their bodies produced. Rachel sighed slightly in her sleep and Quinn felt the warm breath on her lips. She moved her left hand to Rachel's cheek to put sleeping girl's hair out of her face. Her palm stayed on the softness that cheek was. Blond was tenderly rubbing her thumb on the tan skin mesmerized by its smoothness. Rachel's lips curled in a small smile, the brunette clearly liked the feeling. Quinn's thumb moved lower tracing the smile on the full lips. They were tender, warm, and a little moist. Quinn suddenly had this burning desire to know what they smelled and tasted like. Without thinking, she scooted even closer to the girl in her arms and placed her lips on Rachel's. It was beautiful. All the peacefulness that her dreams were giving her was nothing compared to what she felt now.

"Do it again." – Rachel still had her eyes closed, her voice was low and husky from sleeping. She sounded unusually quiet and unsure.

Quinn took in the sight in front of her and smiled. She moved her head and took Rachel's lower lip biting it lightly and then running her tongue across the bitten lip. She felt Rachel smile and moved away to see the smile.

"Stay."


End file.
